CJ Hook/Relationships
This page is comprised of CJ Hook's relationships with the characters she interacts with. As the daughter of the famous Captain Hook, many are afraid of CJ which in turn makes it hard for her to make friends. Family Parents Father - Jamie Hook CJ was extremely close to her father who practically raised her. As a young girl, she was definitely a Daddy's Girl, which isn't off since she was raised mainly by Jamie. Despite being a Daddy's Girl, Jamie did not spoil her in any way, he didn't want her to be like his ex-wife as she gold older. Thankfully, CJ was more like her father than anything else. When Jamie died, CJ was heartbroken and was scared thinking she would be left with her mother. Jamie's Will was found and it said he wanted CJ to stay with Charlotte. CJ misses her father every day and thinks of him all the time. She wants to become the best Hook she can for the family, also wishes she doesn't have to meet her end as he did. Mother - Élise Dubois To put it simply, CJ has no relationship with her mother. CJ does not like her mother and finds her overbearing and annoying. CJ's never been close to her mother, even as a child, she was raised mainly by her father. CJ does not get along with her mother at all. Grandparents All of CJ's known (or mentioned) grandparents belong on her father's side. She doesn't know much about her grandfather, Cailean, as like with the stories, died long before she was born. Most of her great-grandparents are deceased and some she knows nothing about. Her great-grandmother, Moria Ellsworth, is possibly alive, but it's unsure. She hasn't been heard from since she divorced CJ's great-grandfather, Evander. Grandmother - Charlotte Myles Charlotte is CJ's paternal grandmother, her father's mother, and the wife of the previous Captain Hook, her grandfather, Cailean. As a baby, CJ never got to know her grandmother, due to Élise. When her parents divorced, she and Jamie moved in with Charlotte who helped Jamie care for CJ. Following Jamie's death, Charlotte was named CJ's legal guardian. CJ is extremely close to her grandmother and goes to her when she has problems. Charlotte doesn't want CJ to follow her father's destiny as much as Jamie didn't want to. But with Headmaster Grimm, there's nothing you can't do to please him. Charlotte supports whatever CJ does, even if they tend to be crazy (which luckily they aren't). Aunts & Uncles CJ has only one side of aunts and uncles, her father's side. She's never been in communication with her aunt Kenna and uncle Logan, even when Jamie was alive. She was aware that Jamie was on bad terms with his older siblings, especially Logan, who ran away when he was 16, forcing Jamie into the Captain Hook legacy. After her father passed away and she began living with her grandmother, CJ still did not communicate with Kenna and Logan. All she knows is that both work in the same area, Kenna is a Marine Biologist and Logan is Marine Veterinarian. CJ is not sure if she ever wants to meet up with them. Extended family CJ comes from a long line of Hooks, she herself is the ninth generation. From Charlotte, CJ's learned a bit of her family history, mostly names, not much on their own history. Friends Soren Starkey Soren is one of CJ's childhood best friends, the other being his twin sister Jaylin. They grew up next door to each other while CJ lived in Glasgow. Even after she moved to London to live with Charlotte, the three still remained close. Unbeknownst to her, for the longest time, Soren's had a crush on CJ. During their Legacy Year, CJ begins to date Dallas Alvarez, her Peter Pan. Soren is appalled by it and tries to get CJ to change her mind, including saying enemies couldn't date, but sadly nothing worked. Soren tried to see how he was better but CJ admitted to seeing Soren only as a brother, a best friend. Upset, Soren ran away, dropping out of school and forcing his younger sister Jaylin to take the role of Gentleman Starkey to prevent someone else to take it. It is later revealed by his parents, that Soren may have had possession issues and thought CJ was his. Fay Fairer :Fay: "Mon Dieu, you're a real pirate?!?! Spelltastic!! Do you have a sword?? Or an eyepatch??! Oooh, a parrot????" :CJ: "You are not worried that my Father is the famed Captain Hook?" :Fay (surprised): "VRAIMENT?? Captain Hook?? Only the most famous pirate ever? Oh, do you have a crocodile chasing after you?? Can I meet him? I've never met a crocodile before." :— CJ and Fay's first conversation which led to them being friends. Fay was the first person CJ meet and who was not afraid of who her father was. Fay liked CJ for being a pirate and much more. Fay liking CJ for her was enough for CJ to consider Fay one of her friends and soon became one of her adventuring buddies. CJ was honestly surprised that Fay didn't care about the adventures and how they were not "Lady Like". Fay, as a heroic princess, very much gets into the adventures and enjoys doing it with CJ. She later helps CJ further understand romance (she lives in Faris, the city of love ❤). Orelia Ryba * Pirate Friends Akira Anderson CJ gets along with Akira who is set to succeed one of the pirates in her crew. Zakiya Qamar CJ met Zakiya through her boyfriend, Akira. They are good terms and helps that both are set with pirate legacies. Elvira "Vira" Alvarez CJ has a good friendship and relationship with Vira, who is the successor to Mr. Smee, her Boatswain. They originally met at Orientation (well more like after) when Archie ran off forcing CJ to follow her kitten. Elvira happened to catch Archie in time to allow CJ to get her kitten back. It's thanks to Elvira that CJ even got to know Dallas, besides knowing they were to be her "rival". Following the destruction of the Storybook of Legends, the two become closer where they treat each other as sisters. Elvira likes teasing CJ about surprise dates Dallas does for them and is often the one to push Dallas to do something for CJ. Elvira is there when Dallas proposes to CJ and is the one that videos and takes pictures of the moment. She is later made the Godmother of CJ and Dallas's youngest child and only son, Jaiden Alvarez Wolfthorn Wayra Technically speaking, CJ and Wolfthorn are supposed to be enemies, but really they aren't. Their parents (Jamie and Zinnia) were close friends which continued as they had children. The two meet up regularly, often going to the Hocus Latte to hang out and talk. Due to their parents' having to be enemies, the two often forgo what everyone says, deciding not to bother. They like their friendship and would rather keep to it. Wolfthorn's friendship with CJ is so strong that he goes to her to ask for help before he went to go date Aleksandra Brankovich. Following the destruction of the Storybook of Legends, Wolfthorn joined CJ and her crew in finding her father's ship, The Burning Phoenix. Wolfthorn handed the role as next Chief of the Tribe to his younger sister,'' Amaryllis. Acquaintances Oceane C. Jones Oceane is CJ's roommate, though neither has really spoken to one another since orientation and when they learned they were roommates. Pets Archie - ''Bengal Cat Archie is CJ's pet Bengal cat, who she got as a gift from Charlotte. Archie tends to stay in CJ's dorm most of the time, but when out, he likes to chase mice. CJ first got Archie when he was a kitten. Rajah - Bengal Tiger During Animal Calling, an adolescent Bengal Tiger came to CJ, who she named Rajah. In a short amount of time, Rajah has become very protective over CJ and growls at anyone he deems untrusting. For some reason that CJ isn't able to figure out, Rajah always growls at Soren when he gets near her. Romance CJ identifies as asexual demiromantic and finds romance confusing at times. Seeing as she won't see romance unless she makes a strong connection with a person, she's even more confused about romance. Crush/Lover - Rosario Dallas Alvarez After getting to know her should-be enemy, Dallas Alvarez, her Peter Pan, CJ surprised herself by being drawn to them. Other Parker Pan CJ isn't sure about Parker Pan, the current Peter Pan, and the person responsible for her father's death. She has not been in contact with Parker since her father's passing and doesn't know if she wants to talk to him. As teenagers attending Ever After High Parker and Jamie had been friends, originally meeting through Dani, who was best friends with Parker. Neither was thrilled about the idea of Parker having to defeat Jamie and then have him die at the claws of a crocodile. Parker tried to not go through with it, but in the end, destiny fought its way through. Parker stays away from the Hook family being at fault and doesn't want to upset CJ should she see him again. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages